Foreverland
by ListenerWatcherObserver
Summary: Rose Hood had a rough life already and what better way to top it off by getting kidnapped by the lost boys? But things start to cheer up with this new arrival because one ultimate gift is given and it affects everyone. Especially when the new lost girls come and love erupts. Maybe they can survive before there doom.


**Hope you like this story of mine and I'll see you for the next chapter only if you review so please do! **

My name is Rose Hood, sister of Robin Hood (before he left with his merry men).I was watching the sun slowly set upon the docks. Captain Hook so gratefully allowed me to go on an adventure after I told him my story.

My father died when I was 6 but before he left he taught me a whole lot of things. He always wanted a son but never got one so he filled me in on all the boy stuff. I was a tomboy, completely, but after he died my world went downhill from there because my mother was one of the worst.

It's been ten years since my father died and I couldn't stand my mother any longer so I went to my only way out. Pay to go out of the realm but Captain Hook let me stay on his hip for free as long as I was loyal to him. I fought better then anyone else on his ship (except him of course) so he thought I would be good.

"Hey there love how 'bout a change of clothes. You can change in that door over there, that's your room from now on. It's a pirate life for you" Hook said.

"Thank you so much" I thanked.

I walked into my room, it was small but amazing in the most. A bed, desk, lamp, and a small porthole. I quickly changed from my ragged maiden's outfit to a new pirate outfit. It was black skin type jeans **(like black skinny jeans) **with a silky skirt that goes to the knees. I then have a white blouse with a black corset and I also have knee length tie up boots. **(Sort of like the knee length black converse) **And lastly it had an almost floor length black cape with a hood. Unlike Captain Hook who wears leather I have a softer almost silky fabric. I also had a belt with a sword and two daggers. And laid on the bed was a bow and a quiver full a arrows. Grateful for the weapons I took them and headed out.

Right when I opened the door I fell to the floor with a big thud. The glimpses I saw was weird it seemed that the ship was jerking and the crew was pulling out their weapons. That was before everything went blank.

I woke up with water covering my face. I look around and it seems I fell overboard because I was in the water. I was no polite girl, well most of the time, I spoke my mind.

That's what made me scream to the top of my lungs, "WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING IN THE WATER!" Of course to no one in particular.

I hear Hook curse when a boy with a scar and hood looks over. I give him the what-the-fuck-face and all he does is smirk. Seriously. I start to climb the side of the boat and when I reach the top completely soaked I see a group of hooded boys standing still right in the faces of the pirates who had fear in their eyes.

"Who are you guys and no one answered my question." I say surprisingly calm.

"These are the lost ones, love" Hook says quite shakily.

"And it appears that captain here was trying to hide you, that'll have a consequence" The Scarface said. That's my new name for him.

"He wasn't trying to hide me, he didn't even know I was on his ship. I stole clothes and hitched a ride here and somehow fell overboard when passing out." I quickly understood the situation and tried to save hook.

Hook looked at me gratefully and I did the same to him. Scarface looked to be thinking before he said," Okay then, I'll let you go this time hook but next time I'll tell Pan, don't make the same mistake"

And with that the rest of the boys jumped off the ship into small row boat while Scarface put a bag from who knows where over my head and tied my hands.

"What a gentleman you are" I sarcastically say. His only reply is tossing into the boat, what a pleasure.

I stayed quite the rest of the ride to wherever. I'm finally lifted up and practically dragged through what I thought was a forest. It was a bumpy ride.

Suddenly I'm pushed to the ground and I land on my knees. The bag is ripped off my head and I look up to see a boy with dumbo ears and green emerald eyes.

"What's with you dumbo ears?" I retort, he was smirking as though my pain was causing him pleasure.

"Fiery one I see, I like fire." He said-What did that mean-"you know you shouldn't talk to me like that."

"And why is that?" I reply with no fear.

"Well I'm Peter. Peter Pan." He replied with a malicious grin. I heard stories about him and I should fear him but I just...don't. That's good.

"And...?" I asked drawing out the question.

His appearance suddenly switched to surprise and angry to sweet and innocent to how it was before.

"You'll soon find out. Felix here will show you where you'll stay." Just as Peter said that a large crevice opened at my feet along with a earthquake and I fell in. Like the last time everything went dark and I felt myself hit something hard. Great, just peachy.

I wake up with a start. I check my surroundings and note that I'm still in a forest but it appears to be a friendlier one. I get up and see that I'm in the middle of a clearing with a gigantic apple tree in the middle.

As I walk towards it, there seems to be a nameplate in the center of the trunk of the tree. When I look at it the name shocks me.

It says,"Rose Hood's Hideout. Home of Foreverland" when I step closer and put my hand on the plate a small doorway pops up with a staircase leading down somewhere. I walk to the bottom of the stairs and see it's like a cute cottage with multiple bedrooms and a couple bathrooms. **(Like cute modern/vintage stuff are filled throughout the room) **Also there's flowers everywhere. It's absolutely beautiful.

I see another stairway leading up and once I go up, there's a bedroom with a bay window and balcony. It's spectacular and I guess it's all mine, but who will fill up the rooms downstairs? When I go back outside I notice that this isn't the same forest I was in before. I was in apparently Foreverland, and I guess it's mine.

I'm gonna have a fan girl moment-this place is so cool! When the curse was made I learned basically everything from the modern world so I also have that knowledge as well.

I began wondering around and the forest seemed to listen to what I was thinking because if I wanted to climb a tree, that tree will make stairs for me. Everything was so sweet until I felt someone on my island. When I turn around, an arrow is whizzed past my ear.

I get out my sword and deflect anything more that is shot at me. When I think it stopped, I stop and think it was the lost boys but it appears to be twenty girls? All of them are the same age as me (or appear to be) and the lost boys.

"Who are you?" One girl asks.

"Rose Hood, who are you?" I reply.

All the girls including the one I was talking to had a look of recognition and curtsied. They all had similar outfits to mine but without the skirts and theirs were brownish-greenish colored.

"You are our leader, Rose Hood. We are your Lost Girls. We know everything that you know." The one I was talking to spoke. "Not your feelings but your fighting skills and techniques"

"So what are your names and where did you come from?" I asked.

"We come from your imagination and I'm Lily and this is..." And she went off naming everyone. Most of them had flower names so that was cool.

"We just got here but know that much. Where can we stay and train? You know, make our home?" One that I remembered as Daisy said.

"Well I made a hideout that has rooms for everyone and in that clearing we can train there. Kind of like our campsite. Let's go" I replied.

When we got there the girls made themselves home. It was like my home with my dad and brother. Spectacular. But little did I know, someone from the island next door (Neverland), was billowing with rage. He was known as Peter Pan.


End file.
